The Arc Sisters
by SleepinEyes
Summary: Jaune have seven sisters. Here a few stories about how I imagine them interacting with their brother and creating chaos as they go.
1. Maika and Mia

**A.N.: I decided to do a quick series of stories based on my OC, the Arc sisters. It will be just three chapters just for laughs, so enjoy. ^^**

 **PS: The cover I am using is just because XD**

…

Maika Arc was the oldest of the Arc siblings. She was four minutes older than her twin Mia, and therefore she took for herself to be the leader of them, to keep them out of trouble for most time. Maika looked like her mother the most, both in looks and behavior, except by her green eyes, that she took from their father. Mia was a twin, true, but her personality was quite different from Maika and Sara, their mother.

Maika walked through the halls of the castle their family lived in. The employees were quick to give way to her as she clearly was unhappy, and an unhappy Maika was one nobody wanted to mess with. Very few things could put her in a bad mood, and usually that involved family, as was the case right now.

When their mother told a four year old Maika she was to get a baby brother, she wasn't exactly happy. At the time she thought boys were yuck, so she had no particular interest over the baby. It didn't helped that her other sisters apparently fell in love with Jaune at first sight, and dotted on him from the start. As the boy grew up, she found a bit annoying him always talking about becoming a knight and a hero.

But when Jaune was seven, they discovered he had a congenital disease that made him weak, and therefore he could not do exercises or train to becoming a Huntsman as he dreamed of and that was the first time Maika felt sisterly love for him. It broke her heart seeing him crying because he would not grow up to be strong enough to protect his sisters. That finally made Maika realize the reason he wanted to be a hero so much was to protect others, to protect her.

When a new treatment was discovered five years later and get her little brother healthy again, they both got shocked to discover their parents didn't want him to become a Huntsman, both agreeing that Jaune was too old to start training and in fear he would never be up to the task. It took two years for Jaune fully recover from his disease, and at fourteen, most training schools refused him, especially with his medical history. That broke his heart once again, meaning that it broke Maika's heart too.

Their father put him in a navy school, but with airships being a common thing at the time, navy schools basically trained people to work and command civilian ships, like fishing vessels, megacarriers and cruisers. It certainly helped Jaune to get the physical conditioning, and gave the boy a colorful language, though it needed something big to piss him off enough to see him hurling the dirtiest insults possible.

Jaune actually applied to Hunter schools, but none accepted him based solely on his navy school training, and he even still had his Aura locked since their parents forbid anyone to unlock it, or even talk about it with him. They wished Jaune would work at one of the many family businesses, so he ended up being a skilled baker and cook, something safe. But the secret training in the woods Maika knew he did was a clear sign his dream was still alive in his mind.

Maika decided that it was time to make his dream true.

She descended to the lower levels of the castle. Beneath it there was a series of rooms and tunnels that could shelter every single inhabitant of the town nearby, more than two thousand people, for years. But the reason she was there it was because she needed her twin help so she could give Jaune what he wanted.

Mia Arc developed a taste for computers and programming since she was five, and when she was ten she developed her first program, one of the best antiviruses in the market. That gave her enough money to build herself a supercomputer located in one of the underground rooms, and Mia was both a famous software engineer and infamous hacker, prone to childish pranks like making public broadcasts show a NSFW video.

But for what the older Arc girl wanted, she needed Mia's skills.

The room Mia changed into her secret lair was cold, lit by a few neon lights and a dozen monitors. At the moment she was inside her blanket watching a movie and eating popcorn, while the many computers around her were probably wrecking havoc on someone else's computer.

"Mia, isn't that movie you are watching still weeks from release?" Maika questioned as she looked at the biggest monitor.

"Yes. But Mia didn't want to wait, and they had the movie on their servers." Mia explained, her twin just sighing in annoyance.

"Mia, I need your help."

"Who are we going to annoy?" Mia asked as she paused the movie.

"No one, I want to help our little brother to enter in a Hunter school." Mia turned around slowly, finally with a serious face.

"Mom and Dad don't want him to."

"But he wants to, and he is our little brother. We are all realizing our dreams, but not him." Maika complained as she sat in a bean bag nearby. "You have your computers, Chia is going to administrate our business, Micaela have her porn books and archeology career. Dia want to be an actress, Savannah to have her own restaurant and Noir is on a combat school. Just our brother is stuck with a future he didn't choose."

"And you are the next head of the family…" Maika was the most likely candidate to assume the role of commanding the Arc family and their town, her mature and conciliatory nature made her a prime candidate for the position. "So, exactly what you want Mia to do?"

"Fake transcripts. We make them, Jaune enter a school, become a Hunter." Mia arched an eyebrow at the unlikely to succeed plan.

"Maika, those aren't combat schools where the students fight just another students, supervised by teachers. They battle Grimm. Jaune could die there." Mia calmly explained in an unusual change of roles between the two sisters. "And that is not considering if he get caught, we would just crush his dreams a third time."

"I know, that is why we are sending him to Beacon. You know our parents studied there, and I think some of the teachers are old friends. They will keep an eye for Jaune, so we won't get killed. Our brother have talent, we know that, he just need a chance." Maika stated and Mia agreed with that.

"But Beacon is THE top academy. They will notice he lacks skills. And we can't unlock his Aura without our parents realizing it." Maika smiled at that.

"We just need to make sure he got paired with someone nice." They both knew Beacon partnering system wasn't exactly that random. A method to the madness, as their father said. "And make the transcripts as truthful enough so you would need a lot of research to find the… flourishing."

"Maika… and they say Micaela is the evil sister." Mia grinned and soon she hacked inside Beacon's systems. "So, we hide Jaune's medical record, no one need to know he was sick since he is healthy as a bull now. We keep the navy school records, but we add our grandma trained him, since she still is a certified combat teacher. Since she hates technology, no one can reach her to confirm without coming here. We add a certification from another tech-hater teacher and done. Jaune Arc have enough qualification to enter Beacon, but not too much to make him suspicious from the very start. Hopefully."

"Nice. Now, all we need is making sure we can pair him up with someone nice." Maika looked as two figures appeared in the screen. A blonde girl with lilac eyes and a redhead with green eyes. "Girls? Gorgeous ones to boot?"

The seven sisters developed an almost unhealthy jealousy over their little brother. That is why they never corrected the weird advices their parent gave Jaune about how to woo women, despite the boy's constant failure. They all decided they would be the ones to choose the perfect woman for Jaune.

"Those are the two my program stated they would be likely to support Jaune even if they discover the truth. The blonde is Yang Xiao Long, Tayang's daughter. So our family already has connections with her. According to my research, she is a big sister type, prone to bad jokes, loyal to a fault. Pyrrha Nikos, she is kinda famous, Mistrali champion, four times, top of her class, cereal box cover. Apparently she is one of those nice types that would take every cat in the rain back home." Mia explained as several programs dug every bit of information about the two girls, both public and private enough to make that program criminal.

"I like the Nikos girl. Yang seems nice but I fear she might break our brother. We now need a plan to smuggle our brother there." Maika got into a pensive stance.

"How about that culinary school in Vale? I can make it seems Jaune is enrolling there, and if everything runs as we expect, when mom and dad discover our little plan, Jaune would be already a good warrior." Maika proudly conclude, but Mia laughed at it, making her twin stare back at her.

"Sis, aren't you forgetting one little detail about our master plan?"

"What? Jaune goes to Beacon, got paired with the nice champion, she helps him out, the staff make sure he doesn't die, our parents will never realize it!"

"Yeah… Maika, Jaune."

"Jaune… Oooooooh." She finally realized that she was yet to discuss with Jaune about the plan.

…

Maika found Jaune in the woods by the lake, training with Crocea Mors, the old relic sword we would often 'lend' to that. He set up a series of hopes and logs and used them as enemies, hitting and dodging them. But getting hit and felling down was more of what that exercise was achieving. His older sister almost changed her mind seeing him suffering with such basic training, but he getting up again and again made her decided that was the best she could do for him.

"Lil bro?" She called for him, and as he turned around a log hit his side and sent him into the mud under his feet.

"Ouch…" She helped him up again and could just sigh at his clumsiness.

"Still training by yourself."

"Yeah, I hope I can convince dad to let me train with grandma this year. I heard some Hunter's schools accept late applicants if we show enough skill." He said with a grin as he put the sword away.

"What if I say you might be able to attend a school this year?" Maika said, and she smiled as she saw Jaune almost glowing of happiness.

"Wait, one of them replied my application? YES!" Jaune gave a series of jumps and Maika almost felt bad for him.

"Actually, no. But… Mia and I can get you into Beacon…"

"OOOOHHH no, no nonono! If Mia is involved, this means you two probably broke a dozen laws, half of them created because of Mia! Sis, I won't lie my way to Beacon!" Jaune protested, making his sister sigh heavily.

"Jaune, there is no other way. You want to be a hero, right? Remember that Joan Arc, founder of our family, lied about the fact she was a girl so she could fight with the army. No school will accept you with your transcripts, but Mia and I can get you inside one, and with how dedicated you are, you will be on the same level as everyone else in no time."

Maika calm tone held many truths Jaune already realized. He was hanging on the unlikely possibility things would work out in the end. He understood that his parents wouldn't change their minds soon, still hanging on the years he was sick as a reason to keep him from receiving proper training. Even if he did get now the proper training, it would take a few years to get him ready for a high level school like Beacon, and by them Jaune would be too old to be enrolled, leaving only the private sector for him, too far from his dream of being a hero like so many of his ancestors were.

"I wonder if history will remember me as fondly as it remembers Joan Arc." Maika gave him a big hug, comforting her little brother.

"Jaune, your heart is in the right place. Nobody will care about how you become a hero as long as you become one."

Jaune hugged her sister back, and Maika smiled. Now she loved her little brother too much to even think of leaving him unhappy. Jaune groaned for a bit, but finally relented to the idea, and he would take the chance of realizing his dreams.

"Fine, I will do it. But tell Mia to not add weird stuff on those transcripts. I don't need people believing I can kill stuff with lasers from my eyes."

"Of course, Jaune. Now, don't be like that. I am sure you will just fit as a glove there." Maika reassured him, and Jaune laughed.

"Really? I am pretty sure that my first day will involve lots of screaming, deadly situations and soul crushing regret."

"Come on, lil bro, what are the chances of all that happening on your first day?"


	2. Chia and Micaela

Chia Arc adjusted her gloves once again. She wore them because when she was young she played with fire and got burned, literally. Thankfully, her little brother was close and saved her from the worse. That was one of the reasons she was usually the one that would stand against the bullies that Jaune used to attract. Because he was weak when young, many of the bigger kids would pester him, and she was usually the one to protect him.

Jaune hated it, surely, because he was the one wanting to protect his sisters, and that just made Chia more protective of him. When she discovered that Maika, Mia and her own twin Micaela conspired to send her brother to Beacon, she was pissed. She was about to murder the reckless trio if their mother didn't interfere to calm everyone. Jaune was happy, was partnered with a nice girl called Pyrrha, she even unlocking his Aura, and had many friends. So it was Sara that avoided their father, Michael, and Chia herself of bringing him back. The fact Sara could be terrifying when angered certainly had no role in that discussion.

Now, Chia was going to pay a visit to her little brother, maybe have a little talk with his partner and certainly not murder the bullies that were giving him a hard time as his friend Ruby said on her social profile on the web once. It was not like Chia had a complete profile on team CRDL. Of course not.

Chia just regretted having to travel with her own twin, Micaela.

Micaela was a teaser, no different from Yang, and a pervert. That is how she won money, by publishing a series of smut books called _Ninjas of Love_. She spent most of the money in archeological expeditions, and she was tagging along because she was eager to meet a certain Dr. Oobleck, that was a famed Huntsmen and archeologist.

The fact she could pair up with Yang and tease the hell off anyone close by was in no way the reason they were together.

"Mica, please, promise me you will behave." Chia said as the airship was landing at the Beacon docks.

"Chia, who do you think I am? Don't answer that!"

"Micaela, I am serious here. I am here to be sure our little brother is safe; you go meet this Oobleck fellow you talk so much about. And do not even think about mentioning your books around! Jaune don't need his friends to know what you write about." Chia gave a serious look to Micaela, which just rolled her eyes. Sometimes both girls wondered how they could be identical twins.

As soon as the doors opened they saw Yang, Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha waiting for them, and the two sisters just jumped into Jaune to hug him. That was one aspect they shared, they would never held back in showing their brother they loved him. Jaune blushed madly but returned the hug, despite Yang teasing him already.

"Hey, Mica, Chia." He said when he was finally able to get them off him.

"Lil bro, you are packing some muscle now!" Micaela said as she got a feel of his arm.

"My partner Pyrrha is training with me. She pushes very hard, but thanks to her I am improving."

"I am pretty sure Pyrrha also loves your strong arms, lover boy." Yang teased, making Jaune and Pyrrha blush while Micaela laughed hard.

"I am pretty sure you would love to have those arms around you Yang." Micaela teased back, Jaune's head fuming.

"Oh, you would like to get a feel of me, Jauney? All you need is to ask." Yang wiggled her eyebrows and Jaune almost fainted from all the blood going to his head if Chia and Pyrrha didn't interfered.

"Come on, we didn't came here to kill our brother from teasing. Don't you have a professor to meet?" Chia spoke to Micaela.

"Doctor, actually." Micaela corrected.

"I will take you there, Micaela. I am a fan of your work. I am Blake Belladonna." Blake shook hands with Micaela, which returned a knowing grin back, confusing the secret Faunus.

"Which one of my works?" Blake looked confused back at Jaune.

"Of course, the only one you are known for, Mica. History and old things." He affirmed and Micaela just nodded.

"Yeah, that one. Suuuure." Micaela kept smirking, and Blake wondered why. "Anyway, me and the kitten will meet Oobleck, you all have fun."

Blake glared at Jaune, and he just put his hands up saying silently 'I told them nothing', which was true. Micaela was just too damn observing of others, and probably concluded Blake was a Faunus from the start. That was one of the reasons her smut books worked so well, the fact Micaela was a little too fascinated with perverted subjects was just another reason.

"Well, now that Mica is going to pester someone else, I want to see your room, brother." Chia said as she locked arms with Jaune. Jaune nodded and started walking.

"Hey, P-money, Jaune have his other arm free, you know?" Yang teased as she walked with them, Pyrrha gagged and blushed, but Jaune chuckled and offered his arm to his partner anyway.

"Hey, not every day I have a beautiful girl in each arm." Pyrrha couldn't believe he just said that, yet she shyly took his arm anyway, causing Yang to laugh again and Chia stare curiously at the redhead.

 _I need to investigate more._

…

Blake couldn't believe the scene in front of her.

Micaela Arc was able to not only follow Oobleck's incredible fast speech; she was able to match it. They were in a heated argument about who actually used Dust the first time, or at least that was what Blake could catch. The raven haired girl wondered if all history fanatics were as hyper as those two. The two only stopped to talk to glare at each other, and Blake was almost sure they would just get physical about it.

"Dr. Arc, your theory is fascinating; I can't wait to see you backing it up with evidence in the next Remnant Geography Society meeting." Oobleck concluded as he sipped from his mug/weapon what they were pretty sure wasn't coffee.

"Certainly Dr. Oobleck. I hope you could write the foreword for my next book when I prove once and for all that it was his wife that achieved the feat." Micaela said in a victorious tone.

"We will see. Excuse me as I have to correct some exams now, Dr. Arc. I hope we can talk again soon, it has been fascinating." And with that he disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"You two just discussed in half an hour a topic worth a whole day of talking." Blake stated in a monotone. Micaela shrugged it with a grin.

"That is how we do in academia, kitten."

"OK, I am sorry, but I am killing your brother for letting it slip I am a Faunus." Micaela pointed to Blake and smiled triumphantly.

"HA! I knew it! The way your bow twitches! If you tell Jaune a secret, he would die before spilling it out." Blake blushed at the fact she just got played with. "Come on, is not like either of us care. Or do you care? Maybe you want to cuddle my little brother and give him a lick, eh?"

"Wait, what?" Blake blushed at the comment. She never even thought of Jaune as more than Ruby's goofy friend.

"Oh, I bet you want to take my brother under a tree, and as the petals fall down over you two, you clean his face and give him a kiss so long like time itself stopped." Micaela quoted one of her smut books, and that made Blake blush hard. Micaela noticed it and decided to go on the offensive. "But of course, Haruto never really loved Kosuke, he just wanted to get to Hakura through him."

"Don't you dare to say that! Harusuke is the one true pairing!" Blake shouted and Micaela gave her one big smirk.

"Oh heavens! You do read _Ninjas of Love_! I can't wait to tell my little brother his quiet friend that is always reading is actually reading my books about steamy boy love!" Micaela laughed hard but then she felt scared as Blake held her by the shoulders giving a very weird look.

"You write _Ninjas of Love_? Micaela Arc, I will do anything for your autograph, and for you to keep this a secret." Micaela smirked at that.

"Anything, huh?"

…

"And this is our humble home away from home." Jaune said as he welcomed Chia to JNPR's room.

The girl spent a good time analyzing the room. By the left side was Ren and Nora's bed, you could tell because Ren's space was very organized and clean, with no decorations. Nora's bed was a mess, and her part of the wall was covered in all types of pictures and doodles, and it even had a hole fixed with plaster. By the right side were Jaune and Pyrrha's beds. Both beds were well done, and Jaune's side had many pictures of him and his friends, while Pyrrha's side was surprisingly girly.

Chia noticed the unusual arrangement of the room though.

"So… Jaune, why it isn't girls on one side and boys on the other?" She questioned, and Jaune just shrugged it off.

"Nora says she can't sleep without being close to Ren, they have being friends since kids. Pyrrha said she don't mind, besides it is easier for us when we arrive late training." The explanation would suffice to most people. Not for Chia Arc.

"You spend a lot of time together, it seems." Chia questioned, and both Pyrrha and Yang noticed where that conversation was going. Jaune missed it completely.

"Yeah, we are partners, after all. She help me study, train and even fixing my attitude. I wouldn't be here if not for her." He explained, and Pyrrha was blushing madly at how affectionate he sounded. Chia crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I see. Aren't you lucky for having such dedicated girl by your side all the time, lil bro."

"Surely. I think I can't even live without her anymore. Wait, that sounded weird…"

Jaune completely missed the big smile Pyrrha had at the moment, Chia's inquisitive stare and Yang's completely baffled face. Chia was about to make more questions as the door opened and Ruby entered with a plate of cookies.

"Hey guys. Oh, you must be Chia, I am Ruby, Jaune's first friend here at Beacon." They exchanged greetings and the Arc sister turned to Jaune.

"Lil bro, are all your female friends pretty?"

"Yes. I mean, certainly they all have their charms." Jaune commented absently minded, making Ruby giggle and smile a little.

"Hey, vomit boy, my sister is hands-off OK?" Yang threatened as she hugged Ruby from behind, but then winked at Jaune. "Maybe we can try some hands-on though."

"W-what?" He gagged and coiled back, making Yang laugh at him again. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"You know Yang, the way you tease him all the time I almost think it is to hide you have a crush on him." The blonde brawler snorted at the thought.

"Me? I was sure you had one, with your night talks in the middle of the corridor." Ruby blushed, Yang laughed and Pyrrha gave a jealous look at the knight and at Ruby. Chia just put her hand in Jaune's shoulder, but she had a very weird look on her eyes, her voice also sounded weird.

"Little brother, I think I should talk with you about getting too comfortable with your friends. Maybe we need to get you a separate room even. I am sure Ozpin would provide one if I ask." Jaune coiled back scared at the menacing aura his sister was emitting. Pyrrha made the mistake of not noticing it.

"I think it is good we can share a room as that makes us closer." Chia turned around and held the Spartan by the shoulders.

"Oh, so you want to be closer to my brother? You want to sleep in the same place as him? Maybe cuddle him a little?" _Yes, yes, and oh heavens so much yes._ Pyrrha was able to not vocalize those thoughts.

"Jaune, is she OK? Your sister is giving serious _yandere_ vibes here." Yang commented as she watched the scene.

"Come on Yang, she is not a _yandere_ , just a concerned sister. It is not like she would kill you if she knew you walked out of the restroom just in your underwear with Jaune in our room, studying." Ruby put her hand in her mouth, completely forgetting both blondes demanded her to keep the incident a secret. Chia creepily walked towards Yang.

"I see, I see. My innocent little brother saw you in your undergarments. That is… problematic…"

"Jaune, she is scaring me!" Yang shouted and Jaune ruffled Chia's hair.

"Come on sis, it was an accident. No way would any of them be interested in someone like me." He affirmed, and apparently Chia calmed down. Until Micaela decided to enter with Blake on tow, to add more fuel to the fire.

"I don't know bro; Blake here told me that Yang thinks your eyes the most gorgeous of all students." Yang stared at Blake at the comment.

"Blake! What you told her!"

"I plead the fifth." Blake deadpanned. Selling her friends out for autographs? Worth it. Having to take secret pictures of Jaune's most embarrassing moments in exchange of early editions of future books? So worth it.

"Come on, that doesn't mean I am interested! It is not like I think he have a cute butt like Pyrrha!" Pyrrha froze in place. Jaune stared at her and she just froze there in hopes that he would just miss the point as always.

Chia started laughing, and at first they relaxed a little. But as she laughed more, it became even more sinister. It didn't help that she used her Semblance, telekinesis, to shut the doors and windows and close the curtains. The group all moved to the back of the room, hugging each other (no, Pyrrha was not using the moment to get a feel of Jaune). Chia's head turned to them slowly, her unfocused eyes cast on them.

"I think we need to have a long talk about your… relationships, Jaune…"

After that day, one of the biggest legends of Beacon is that an evil ghost inhabited that room, and in nights with no moon, you could hear screams over an evil, unending laugh.


	3. Noir, Dia and Savannah

"Where are our uniforms?"

"Good day to you to, Weiss."

Jaune stood by his dorm room as an angry heiress and a fidgeting Ruby waited outside. Weiss was clearly in a bad mood, while the petit redhead seemed to be frustrated with something, but the blonde boy had no idea why. He was just studying with Pyrrha since Ren and Nora were in another of their non-dates. Those are the few moments they could enjoy some quite and peace, and now there was a furious heiress at their door.

"Where are they?" she demanded again, Jaune groaned.

"Weiss, do you really think I would even think of stealing a girl's uniform?" Weiss stared at him for a moment.

"No, I don't think you would. Of your many flaws, being a pervert is not one. My two reserve uniforms are missing, and one of Ruby. The only ones that have access to our room beside us is your team, as we agreed since we are all friends we could use the access to help with forgotten items and such." She stated and Jaune got pensive.

"Pyrrha, check Nora's stuff. She might have had one of her brilliant ideas involving their uniforms."

The taller redhead did as asked. Nora was prone to do things without thinking thoroughly, so it would not be a surprise if she took the uniforms without asking beforehand. But Pyrrha found not a single one of them around, even checking the rest of the closets and several others of Nora's hiding places.

"Weird… We better talk to Ms. Goodwitch about this. I hope we don't have a pervert around." Jaune commented, and Weiss agreed.

"If we do have, I count on you all to provide me an alibi."

Nobody disagreed with Weiss on that.

…

"Yeah, we should have stolen the ones from Ruby." Dia Arc commented as she fixed the Beacon uniform on her body. "Weiss' are all tight on the chest."

"I told you, but no, you had to feel bad for Red." Noir Arc retorted, surprised Ruby's uniform fit her like a glove.

"I still say this is a bad idea. Why are we doing this again?" Savannah Arc was pretty unpleased with the current situation.

They were the Arc triplets, the younger sisters to Jaune by two years. Noir was so like Ruby that she even used a sniper rifle/scythe as weapon and attended the same combat school. Since Ruby was advanced two years, they only get to know each other through Jaune, and quickly developed a rivalry. If she didn't have one green and one blue eye and blonde hair, they could be sisters.

Dia was the sweetheart of the family, and probably Jaune's favorite sister as she was the more normal one, but she also was too quick to follow into Noir's crazy scheme, and today they were breaking into Beacon to stalk ( _Observe!)_ their brother, following the last events he told about his life.

Savannah was the proper lady of the family, even more than Maika, and was always complaining about their sister's antics. The only reason she was there was to make sure they wouldn't cause trouble for her beloved big brother. Especially after Micaela and Chia visit.

"OK, look, we just need to confirm that Jaune is dating the cereal box girl…" Noir started as she checked her scroll, a picture of Jaune in a dress dancing with Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha Nikos, four time Mistral champion, top of her class. Why you all seem to remember her just because of that awful cereal?" Savannah complained, but she was also rooting to her brother to get together with what she defined as the perfect girl.

"Wait, she is the one he is dating? I thought it was Yang." Dia exclaimed and the other two looked at her. She showed a picture of Jaune sleeping and Yang kissing his cheek, one of her many ways to tease the boy, but the triplets had no idea that was the case.

"Uh, maybe Chia was right. Maybe there are girls all over our brother." Savannah wondered, a finger on her chin. She always held her big brother in high regards, and to her he would always have many ladies trying to get his attention.

"So, our mission is to both discover whose girl is in love with Jaune and that he chooses the right one." Noir proudly stated.

"Pyrrha."

"Yang."

Dia and Savannah glared at each other, Noir just shook her head.

…

After informing Ms. Goodwitch of the theft, Jaune had a nagging feeling. According to the computer registers, the digital locker on the door was opened from the main servers. And exactly three uniforms disappeared. But that couldn't be, could it? Maika promised him to keep his sisters under control, especially after Chia's last visit.

"Jaune, is something worrying you?" Pyrrha asked as she gentle touched his shoulder.

"Nah, just worried we might have a pervert around. We better go back to our room and secure your clothes too." The girl smiled and gave a quick hug.

"Thanks, Jaune."

As soon as she spoke this a water balloon hit Pyrrha on the red. Jaune first tried to locate who threw it, but couldn't see anyone suspicious around. He turned to the redhead and immediately blushed. Not only had she looked too sexy while wet, her bra was showing through the uniform. Jaune immediately took his jacket of and covered his partner. She snuggled the jacket and smiled at him.

"Thanks again."

"What is wrong with people? Come on, you need to change before you catch a cold." He pushed her close to him, one hand over her shoulder, another gently touching her arm. She was enjoying that, and mentally she thanked whoever threw the water balloon on her.

…

"That was definitely the reaction of a concerned boyfriend, and definitely the reaction of a girl in love." Savannah stated as she watched the duo going away. "Good throw, Noir."

"That is why I am the undefeated champion of the Arc annual Water Fight."

"I dunno yet. We need to test Yang too." Dia affirmed with a finger on her chin.

"Fine, but if they don't react the same way, we will make the Arkos our flagship." Savannah stated as they hid inside the bush again.

…

Jaune left Pyrrha to take a hot bath and change into dry clothes, and decided to search Ms. Goodwitch again. He suspected someone that held a grudge against the girls on both teams RWBY and JNPR were behind it. He just hoped it wasn't Cardin, as the two were in somewhat of a peace treaty currently.

He was near the arenas when he saw a few students running towards him, like they were fleeing for their dear lives. Jaune regretted he didn't have his sword with him, suspecting it was another case of runaway Grimm (Prof. Port cages had a tendency to malfunction). He needed to confirm the situation first, and as he turned a corner he discovered it was even worse than imagined.

Yang Xiao Long was walking with her hair on fire and her eyes glowing red.

"Y-Yang? S-Someone messed w-with your h-hair?" Jaune dared to question in an attempt to calm down his friend.

"I will tell you what happened vomit boy. I was training, and after my workout, I took a nice bath. So, as I was dressing up again, guess what was missing?" Jaune just remained silent. "My… UNDERWEAR. You have nothing to do with it, do you, vomit boy?"

"Yang, would I do that, especially with you?" Yang nodded in agreement. Jaune was too much of a gentleman to do anything like that. "And Yang, please tell me you are not going commando right now..."

The brawler smiled and calmed down immediately. The opportunity of utterly tease Jaune took priority over finding lost underwear. She pinched the rim of her skirt with her fingers and gently pushed it up, just till it come dangerously close to show something. Jaune was already fuming from his ears.

"Wanna see for yourself, lover boy?" Jaune took a step back.

"Y-Yang, p-please s-stop." She smiled and approached him.

"It is okay if it is you."

Jaune was about to say something when he felt someone tripped him. He felt down, and in the confusion grabbed Yang's arm and pushed her down with him, the girl landed on top of him, both groaned for a bit before realizing the situation they were in. For Yang, of course, that was a golden opportunity.

"Oh, who could tell you had into you to take me down."

"Yang! Can you get off, you weight like a plume but we need to tell a teacher about your stolen stuff."

"Come on, I have to show you under my skirt!" Yang sat on his belly and pulled her skirt up, almost killing Jaune of heart attack before he noticed she was wearing her training spats underneath the skirt. "Gotcha!"

"Damn it Yang! I almost had a heart attack!"

"Come on, you OUCH!" Yang had her ear pulled by Pyrrha, now wearing a dry uniform, off Jaune's lap. "What was that for?"

"Why were you attacking Jaune?" Pyrrha questioned, and Yang laughed.

"I was not attacking him, right Jauney?"

"Yeah, she just fell over me." Pyrrha looked at the two, barely able to contain her jealousy, but believed them. Since she and Jaune started training, he never lied to her again.

"Someone stole my underwear and I was searching who." Yang explained to the redhead.

"Yours too?" They turned to see Coco approaching. "There have being some cases of that for a while now. I will have so much fun with whoever stole mine."

"I will go talk to Goodwitch, because hearing this talk about girl's underwear is really not doing me any good." Jaune just ran far away of the girls as possible.

…

"There was a moment there! See how she calmed down just to tease him!" Dia celebrated after she returned from tripping her brother.

"That means nothing. I still bet on Pyrrha. Besides, she is perfect, flawless! She would fit our brother better than that hooligan!" Savannah retorted. Noir shook her head.

"Look, we need definitive proof. Let's lock Jaune with them in a closet and let them confess, OK?"

"Or, you three will explain to me what you are doing pretending to be students."

The triplets slowly turned around to see a pair of angry green eyes behind glasses staring at them.

…

Jaune stared down at his younger sisters, sat on their legs, wearing Ruby and Weiss uniforms, and sighed. Of course they were involved somehow. He just hoped the punishment wouldn't be too hard.

"OK, Noir, Savannah, Dia, explain to me why you are here." He started, and the triplets started talking at the same time. "One at a time!"

"We were just worried about you…" Dia started, giving a damn cute pout.

"And we wanted to be sure you was alright." Savannah completed.

"We definitely weren't here to discover if you were dating Pyrrha or Yang." Noir put her hands on her mouth as soon as she spoke those words. Yang gave them a surprised stare; Pyrrha was blushing and suppressing a smile. Jaune just couldn't believe that. Or better yet, he could, after all they were part of the infamous Arc sisters.

"Why would you three even think that? First, you would be the first ones to know, if not because I tell you, because I am sure Mia is always invading Beacon's CFTV system, and I am sure Micaela have a snitch here." Blake made a funny sound at that, and they looked at her.

"Hiccups." She lied, and they believed it.

"If I was dating any of them, I would probably be throwing a party to let everyone knows!" Jaune missed Pyrrha opening a bright smile and Yang giving him a surprised stare at that declaration.

"This is all irrelevant! I just want my uniform back!" Weiss shouted and the triplets winced.

"Fine, fine. They are tightening my breasts anyway." Dia commented, and Weiss eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah, it is like they were made for a boy." Savannah added, and now Weiss eye twitched, together with the corner of her mouth.

"See, I told you, there is plenty of space in Ruby's clothes." Weiss just didn't jump on them because Blake and Ruby held her back.

"I don't care if the stolen clothes are comfortable or not. I want to know why you were stealing underwear." Ms. Goodwitch finally spoke. The triplets stare at each other and then back at the teacher.

"We didn't steal any underwear. We are using our own." Noir affirmed.

"So, who is going around stealing panties?" Jaune questioned.

…

"Cardin, are you sure we won't get caught?" Russell questioned as their team checked their loot, a multitude of colorful panties and bras.

"Of course, I told you Dove in a wig would pass as a girl easily. Besides, we will make good money of those. There is a third year that will pay 500 lien for Coco's panties." Cardin showed a tiny black g-string. "Never knew she would wear such tiny thing."

"They don't mark my skirts."

They turned around to see Coco and Velvet standing there. The girls were smiling, but the boys knew that was an evil smile. Velvet took her box and opened it. As her weapon took form with many clicks and clacks, team CRDL left out very girly screams.

…

 **A.N.: I am having so much fun writing those that I decided to add one extra chapter. XD**


	4. Seven Sisters

"I am very sorry for my sisters' behavior."

Maika sat in front of Glynda Goodwicth. She came after the missed triplets, and once Jaune sent her a message informing of what the trio did, she rushed to Beacon in an attempt to save them from the strict teacher punishment. Suffice to say that Glynda was not amused over their antics.

"I can understand the three of them being the youngest of you doing something like that, but there is still the case of Chia and Micaela scaring and/or shaming our students. And don't even get me started with Mia's constant illegal entry in our systems." Maika didn't change her calm expression.

"They are just too attached to Jaune and want to keep him safe and happy."

"That includes you falsifying his transcripts to enroll an unprepared person into a dangerous place like this?" Once again, Maika Arc kept her perfect poker face, one that no one could ever read. "And don't try to deny it. It is incredible what Dia Arc will confess when threatened into cleaning the boy's bathrooms."

"Is Jaune in trouble?" She asked, and Glynda waited a few moments before talking again.

"Ozpin was aware of his… academic record from the beginning. I discovered it myself a few weeks after classes started. The reason your brother is allowed to stay is his impressive improvement in such short time under Ms. Nikos tutelage. I was surprised they became a pair, considering we programmed the launch pads to make her land near to Ms. Schnee… Mia messed with that, didn't she?"

"I neither confirm nor deny anything." Maika answered and Glynda sighed.

"While this really messed with the team make-up, it ended up for the better. Ms. Schnee really improved her personality with her team, as it was a good influence on the young Ms. Rose. So, no, Mr. Arc place at Beacon is not in danger." For the first time Maika smiled.

"You like him."

"My opinion on your brother has no influence on his permanence here, Maika."

"You like him." Glynda sighed again.

"Just… keep your sisters under control, do not create problems to him, and especially to me. I will be lenient this time, but next time I will give them a deserved punishment. Oh, and tell them I can always punish Mr. Arc on their behalf. Are we clear?"

"Crystal as always."

…

Maika found her six sisters in the main hall. Mia, Chia and Micaela came with her in search of the triplets. Or so they said but the eldest Arc sister knew they just wanted to see Jaune and mess around. As soon as the six girls saw their sister they aligned like soldiers in an inspection, what was not far from the truth. The triplets were already in their normal attires, battle dresses similar to Ruby's, Chia in her business suit, Micaela in shorts, a tank top and a biker jacket and long boots and Mia in a jumpsuit with a white lab coat over it. Maika used a white and yellow long dress as she stood before the sisters.

"What you all have to say for yourselves?"

"In Mia's defense, Mia wants to say it was your entire fault for sending Jaune so far away from us." Maika silenced Mia with a stare.

"Look, I miss him a lot too, but he is here to realize his dream. So, please, can't we all try a little harder to not make this harder for him?" They all nodded, and Maika finally felt relieved.

"So, it wasn't that bad. No punishment after all." Noir commented, and Maika approached her.

"Oh, Ms. Goodwitch might have forgiven you all. But you know, I am no Ms. Goodwitch. All of you are grounded for a month in the castle." They all complained, except Mia that laughed about it. "Mia, I am cutting the power supply to your computer dungeon."

"This is a crime against humanity and Mia will not stand for it!" she protested and the seven sisters started a discussion. They only stopped when a voice called them.

"If you all don't stop yelling Ms. Goodwitch will come and punish you." They turned to see Jaune in his school uniform given a stern look at them, before smiling. "Maika, no harm has being done, so how about a week and Mia can use her dungeon for two hours a day."

"If you say so." Maika smiled at Jaune, he was always a softie.

"Now that we put that behind us, how about a hug?"

The seven girls jumped on Jaune and hugged him tightly, almost suffocating him. He just laughed and hugged them back, as that was the first time since he entered Beacon that all of his sisters where there, and they all were very close to begin with. As they laughed and hugged, Jaune noticed two heads that weren't blonde in the middle of them.

"Ruby, Nora?" He asked and the two girls smiled.

"It is a group hug! How I could miss it, especially with our valiant leader and his sisters?" Nora spoke first.

"Yeah! The more the better!" Jaune laughed at the duo, and they watched his friends were nearby.

"I think there are five others that need to be thrown in this hug." He commented and all of them turned their heads.

They all looked at Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ren and Pyrrha standing nearby, and before they could react they were all thrown in the group hug. Weiss protested a lot as she was trying to get out of the sea of blonde hair. Blake was probably too shocked to react. Ren couldn't complain much, especially as Nora was smashing his ribs and taking his breath away. Pyrrha couldn't be happier, especially when she felt Jaune's arms around her. Yang was also all happiness about that.

"OK, OK, enough!" Maika declared as they finally break out of the bone crushing group hug, and they needed a few moments to recover. "So, how about lunch?"

They all celebrated at the mention of food.

…

The Beacon cooks probably weren't as happy, considering the entire extra job they had to feed the Arc sisters. Gluttony was probably a word coined for them, considering the huge plates of food they all demanded, even Maika. Jaune was used to it and just talked and ate away, but everyone else was a bit too shocked.

"You all have to tell me how you can eat that much and keep your figures." Yang spoke to Micaela.

"Arc genes, Yang. Not something you can acquire… unless you convince Jaune to give you some of his." Micaela wiggled her eyebrows while Jaune almost gagged on his nuggets.

"Come on lover boy, don't act like you wouldn't like to share some genes with me, eh?"

"WE ARE EATING HERE!" Savannah and Weiss shouted at the same time.

"This is really inappropriate." Pyrrha said as she almost instinctively drew herself close to Jaune as she patted his back.

"I am pretty sure my brother has enough genes to OUCH!" Maika slapped the back of Micaela's head.

"Come on, big brother; tell us which one of them you like the most! It is Pyrrha, right?" Noir started, and Jaune once again was red as a beet, while Pyrrha also had pink cheeks, but wanted the answer too.

"Or it is Yang? She looks really happy sitting by your side?" Dia chimed in, Yang didn't know why but she also blushed as she realized she was indeed sitting by his side. Jaune was going to say something when the table started shaking; only stopping when Maika hit the back of Chia's head.

"Chia, they are nice girls and our friends, no terrorizing them… until they really start dating our brother." Maika stared at Pyrrha and Yang and gave them a warm smile. "Though maybe we will not need to do it?"

"Wait, Yang, are you interested in Jaune?" Ruby questioned her sister.

"Yes, Yang, are you?" Pyrrha also questioned, but her voice carried a different tone.

"Wait, what?" She questioned surprised, Jaune just hiding his head between his arms.

"Yes, Yang, you really like to tease him." Weiss added fuel to the fire. Yang blushed hard at that, while Pyrrha locked her eyes on the blonde brawler.

"Come on! I tease everyone! If that was a sign of love, Cardin would be Jaune's biggest admirer!" Yang got up and pointed at CRDL's table.

The seven Arc sisters stopped talking, and turned their heads, slowly and incredible creepily, towards the direction Yang was pointing. There was a long moment of silence, and even team CRDL stopped talking and eating as they felt the stare they were receiving. Their table started to shake.

"Oh, so that boy is the one called Cardin…" Maika said, calmly.

"Mia thinks we should introduce ourselves, right?" Chia just started laughing, and Jaune finally realized what they were going to do when the seven blonde girls got up and walked towards Cardin.

"OH, nononononono! I don't want to tell mom why you all get in jail!" He rushed after them.

"Should we stop them?" Ruby asked the rest of her friends.

"Do we want to?" Blake answered, and they all considered that for a moment before they heard a scream.

"BLOODY HELL!"

"Leave the legses to me!" Nora jumped off the table and into the fray, soon followed by Ren.

"NORA!"

"I need to aid my comrades." Pyrrha spoke as she too got up and walked towards the brawl.

"I think we better not get involved. I don't want to even know what Ms. Goodwicth punishment would be." Weiss commented as she checked her fingernails.

"FUCK ALL DAMN DUMB BLONDES!"

"OK, that is now personal." Yang got up and soon everyone on team RWBY followed her, if for nothing else to protect whoever shouted that comment.

…

"Will you interfere?" Ozpin asked Glynda as both watched the brawl unfolding in the mess hall.

"Yes, but team CRDL really needed a punishment over their underwear stealing antics, so maybe they could wait a few more moments." She answered as she watched what could only be described as mindless destruction and attempted murder.

"I see, just don't wait too long. I am pretty sure Nora and Chia are actively trying to cripple Mr. Winchester."

Glynda nodded. Yet she decided to wait a few more moments.

…

 **A.N.: That is it for this story. I have way more fun writing silly stuff than serious ones, so my next story will be all about silly fun. I am actually trying to decide what my next story will be. Probably something more on the comedy side with plenty of silly romance, but more focused on the canon characters than OC ones. :3**


End file.
